Kyanan Ophanes
Kyanan Ophanes was an amalgamate individual of Merryk Tzadur and Kyanan Redigatari. He was created as part of the nefarious schemes of Death (Kuiril al-Wasat) and Addar Redigatari, who hoped to restore themselves to bodily forms. He kept a journal. Description Kyanan Ophanes was an aasimar, his primarily human blood tinged with the celestial ichor of the angels. As such, he had a azure tint to his skin. He stood at 5'8" and weighed about 170 pounds. His looks were average and he had dark brown dreadlocks. His eyes were brown. He also had a scruffy beard. On his chest was a mark that looked like an ouroboros. He normally wore a white cloak over leather armour, at least until he realized that leather armour didn't really meld with his veganism. He would then wonder why he started wearing it to begin with. Of course, this was the latent personality of Merryk Tzadur affecting his choices. Personality Ophanes' psyche was a mess. While the mind seed of Kyanan had implanted his memories and personality into the body, Merryk's personality fought back to prevent himself from dying and being replaced by Kyanan's. As such, the personality traits of them both kept vying for dominance. After the death of Merryk's mind, Kyanan's personality took hold completely. Kyanan was a deadpan snarker, through and through. If sarcasm were a language, he would have been fluent at birth. His flippant attitude caused most of his interpersonal conflicts, as well as his seeming inability to remember anyone's name, instead opting to give them mostly rude nicknames. When asked about his heritage, he would claim to have three "daddies": Addar Redigatari, Merryk Tzadur, and Kuiril al-Wasat. Despite this, he did genuinely care for the freedom of others, and would go to great lengths to halt what he percieved as injustice. He would always do things in the most efficient lazy way possible. He loved drugs, especially flayleaf. Abilities Possessions Kyanan Ophanes had a hempen necklace with a vial filled with wooden shards. He had no idea where he picked it up or why he liked it so much, but he just chocked it up to massive drug use. In reality, they were splinters from the staff that Merryk Tzadur used to rid one of the worlds of Ein Soph of death. It would ultimately be these shards stabbing into him that would cause the personality and memories of Merryk to completely resurface. Ophanes also retrieved his father's horn from the gave of his original body. Much of it's collected power had drained from it over two centuries, but it still held power and, unbeknownst to Ophanes, allowed Addar and al-Wasat to keep an eye on him (to eventually recover the horn was one of the hypnotic suggestions placed in Ophanes' mind). He also had a mandolin, a pipe for smoking flayleaf, and a wineskin (though he claimed at various times not to like flayleaf or wine). History Born from the body of Merryk Tzadur and the mind seed of Kyanan Redigatari, Ophanes was created to provide a future body for Addar Redigatari to inhabit and as an agent of Death hypnotized into searching for a means to create a vessel that Death could inhabit, that he may be free from the curse of his own deity. After their scout, Capità Aŀla Darutti de Ulthar, found a group of ragtag adventurers of questionable morals and efficacy, the dark duo dropped their creation nearby, where Darutti told him of OakensPatch. He went to the town, literally thinking he had recently thrown off his father's yoke, unaware of the intervening two centuries. Kyanan ingratiated himself into the group, originally through a shared religion with Peter Snow. Relationships Merryk Tzadur Addar Redigatari Kuiril al-Wasat Category:Individuals Category:Aasimar Category:Rogues Category:Bards Category:Warlocks Category:Orthos Category:Ein Soph